youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Martian in November 2010
During November 2010, Miss Martian and the Team found themselves in a world without adults, officially welcomed Zatanna to the Team and faced flying ice fortresses. A mission to Qurac brought M'gann face-to-face with her childhood hero, gave her a new family, and exposed her darkest secret to the Team's enemies. History M'gann had just returned from gathering supplies for Batman, and did groceries as well. But as they were unloading, Batman and Zatara suddenly disappeared before their eyes. All adults in the world had gone missing. The Team organized the high school as a shelter for the children of the town. M'gann helped find them, and also stopped children from taking advantage of the absence of adults. Back in the Cave, Zatanna had located the source of the disappearance: Klarion, in Roanoke Island. The Team planned what to do, but suddenly found a small boy in the Cave, who had appeared out of nowhere. Miss Martian read his mind, and was startled that he was Captain Marvel—or rather, Billy Batson. Klarion had cast a spell to divide the world in an adult and child dimension. With Captain Marvel as a relay, the Team formed a plan with Batman. The Team attacked Klarion, but the Lord of Chaos was far stronger. Miss Martian tried hurling rocks at his forcefield, to no effect. Via Captain Marvel, they discovered the source of the magic was a gem in the middle of the pentagram. Zatanna donned the Helmet of Fate, and while she fought Klarion, Miss Martian got the injured Artemis and Robin out of harm's way. She then tried hurling stones at Klarion's forcefield again. It didn't work until Doctor Fate increased her attack. After the battle was over, Zatara pleaded with Nabu to release his daughter, and take him instead. With her father gone, Zatanna moved into the Cave; M'gann helped her unpack. She offered comfort, but Zatanna just wanted to be alone. M'gann had prepared plenty of pies for Wally's surprise birthday party, and made sure to give him a great party. He was eager to score a kiss from her, going so far as to ask her to read his mind. She finally kissed him—on the forehead. A little later, Artemis told Wally M'gann was taken. The party was cut short by Batman, who assigned the Team to fight alongside the League against five ice fortresses blanketing North America with snow. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna fought alongside Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow against one of the ice fortresses. She used the Bio-Ship's weapons on it, and also used her telekinesis to plug the fortress's snow outlets. A spell from Zatanna brought it down. Black Canary had seen a video of a lovers' game between M'gann and Conner, in which M'gann impersonated her. She was not happy, and needed to talk to her about it. M'gann apologized, as she saw nothing wrong with it. She was surprised and defensive when Canary asked her to just be herself, stating she was happy with her Earth look. Batman cut short the conversation with a new mission: the president of Qurac, Rumaan Harjavti, had uncharacteristically announced his country would "reunite" with Bialya, under Queen Bee's rule. Batman sent them to investigate. The Bio-Ship entered the Bialyan-Quraci border area with a vertical descent to avoid detection. They noticed an incursion by Bialyan tanks, and discussed whether to intervene or not. Robin felt no need, as there were no villages nearby, only an animal shelter. Megan recognized the name, Logan Animal Sanctuary, from her knowledge of Marie Logan. After they discovered Marie and her son Garfield were in the path of a stampede caused by the tanks, she successfully persuades Robin to intervene. They saved the two civilians, as well as the wounded oryx they were caring for. Miss Martian was excited about meeting her idol—she claimed she had been a fan of her conservation efforts for years. This lead Superboy to remark that she had only been on Earth for six months. While the boys joined Garfield and the wounded animals to the main compound, M'gann and Marie mended the border fences. She wanted to know all about Marie's time on Hello, Megan!, going into extreme detail. Marie was taken aback by it. To her, the show was just something she did when she was young; in no way did she resemble Megan Wheeler, the character she played. M'gann was disappointed. When they returned to the main building, Bialyan fighter drones attacked the compound. Though Miss Martian destroyed two of the planes, Garfield was wounded when a fuel tank exploded. Miss Martian rushed him to his room, where Marie checked him out. He needed a blood transfusion, and with no suitable donors around, M'gann offered to shape-shift her blood into the needed O-Negative. After the transfusion, she joined the others, who were watching the news. Harjavti was giving a press conference; Superboy noticed a familiar face standing behind him. It was Psimon, and the Team now knew how Queen Bee was controlling the president. Because Garfield was in a stable condition, they left for the capital. The Team found Harjavti in the presidential palace, but Psimon was not with him. They were ambushed by soldiers, who planned on killing the president and blaming in on the Team. Miss Martian snuck past them to find Psimon. She found him in an auditorium, and they prepared for a psychic battle. He was far stronger, and held her down to distract her powers. His plan was simple; use her greatest fears against her. He did so by ordering her to change into her real form. Unable to resist, she showed her white Martian appearance. The rest of the Team had by now defeated the soldiers, and tried to join M'gann. Not wanting her secret to be found out, she brainblasted them. Psimon congratulated her on the treachery, but it was futile: she was being recorded for posterity. She was angered, which allowed him the opportunity to take the battle into M'gann's mind. He was surprised she had given herself a green Martian appearance in her head, and commented on her delusions. He was still far stronger, deflecting her attacks with ease. He dug deeper, and uncovered her deepest fear: rejection over her appearance. In desperation, she lashed out to him, and with a focused beam, overpowered him. He was knocked out, in a vegetative state. She woke the others, claiming it was Psimon who knocked them out. Robin came up with a plan to discredit Queen Bee. Miss Martian impersonated her, and in front of numerous news camera's, swore revenge on Harjavti, who ordered her out of the country. Back at the Logan Animal Sanctuary, Kid Flash confronted M'gann with a video tape of Hello, Megan!. They had learned of her charade while she was giving Garfield a blood transfusion, and wanted to know what she really looked like. She confessed, stating that her childhood on Mars was dreadful, and she identified with Megan Wheeler. But for her true appearance, she lied again: she showed them a bald version of her green Martian face, with some facial features of Martian Manhunter. Superboy accepted her explanation, but knew she was lying. Marie was flattered she could serve as an example to someone, and thankful for saving her son. Garfield considered them blood-siblings. She thanked them for their acceptance, and went to check up on Garfield. She was shocked, however, when she found Queen Bee in the boy's bedroom. She threatened to expose her secrets, unless she cooperated with her. M'gann and Zatanna were preparing a Thanksgiving dinner, and Wally had to be stopped from eating everything. He left for home, but mentioning his dad would kill him for being late hit an emotional snare with Zatanna. Though she claimed it was the onions, she was crying because she missed her father. M'gann consoled her. Superboy walked out on them too; she asked him for help in the kitchen, but he reminded her of the last time he helped cook, which wasn't that successful. References See also * Miss Martian * Miss Martian in July 2010 * Miss Martian in August 2010 * Miss Martian in September 2010 * Miss Martian in October 2010 * Miss Martian in December 2010 * Miss Martian in December 2015 * Miss Martian in January 2016 * Miss Martian in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories